IM5 Story HELP NEEDED!
by Super Crazy Mofo Girl
Summary: Alright guys! I know I have COMPLETELY forgotten about my WWE story and I deeply apologize. I WILL get around to it, but right now, I have an idea for an IM5 story! But I need some help. I'm not as hardcore 5er as I am Directioner, so I might need some help with some minor details. Feel free to let me know if you can offer any assistance.
1. HELP NEEDED!

Alright guys! I know I have COMPLETELY forgotten about my WWE story and I deeply apologize. I WILL get around to it, but right now, I have an idea for an IM5 story! But I need some help. I'm not as hardcore 5er as I am Directioner, so I might need some help with some minor details. Feel free to let me know if you can offer any assistance. Your help WILL be recognize in the finished work.  
I might just need help on the minor things, but still every bit helps!


	2. Start With The Basics

Okay, I know some of these questions are gonna sound REALLY stupid and REALLY lame. And they're gonna make me sound like a total carrot (One Direction reference there). But in order to make this as accurate as possible, I need all the tiny details!  
So like the title says "Start With The Basics".

1) What year did the guys form?  
2) How were they formed? Did they audition for like X-Factor or something?  
3) Did anyone know each other before they were formed?  
4) Why did they pick the name IM5?  
5) How many (if any) albums do they have?  
6) How many singles do they have?  
7) Who were they found by?  
8) Who are they sponsored by?  
9) What stage are they at? For example: Do they do charity events, mall performances, stadium tours, cross country tours, open for anyone, have anyone open for them, etc.  
10) Have they gone on tour? If so just state side or global, too?  
11) Have they been on any shows? For example: One Direction guest stared on iCarly.  
12) Who is in their 'crew'? Manager, make-up artist, body guard, that kind of stuff.  
13) Where are they located? Like where is their 'head quarters'? Where they call home?

Um, that's all I can think of on this category. If I can think of anything else, I add it.  
Thanks again!  
Next Chapters focus more on the guys themselves!  
Be sure to check 'em out!  
Anyone who offers any assistance will get a shout out in the actual story!


	3. Dalton Rapattoni

Alright, this chapter is all about Dalton! (My soft spot! XD)

Age:  
Birthday:  
Family:  
Hometown:  
Favorites:  
Color-  
Movie-  
Book-  
TV Show-  
Band-  
Song-  
Food-  
Solo Artist-  
Animal-  
Cartoon-  
Candy-  
Superhero-  
What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?  
Current girlfriend:  
Ex-girlfriend:  
Nickname(s):  
Common phrases:  
Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


	4. Cole Pendery

This one's all about Cole!

Age:  
Birthday:  
Family:  
Hometown:  
Favorites:  
Color-  
Movie-  
Book-  
TV Show-  
Band-  
Song-  
Food-  
Solo Artist-  
Animal-  
Cartoon-  
Candy-  
Superhero-  
What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?  
Current girlfriend:  
Ex-girlfriend:  
Nickname(s):  
Common phrases:  
Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


	5. Gabe Morales

This one's for Gabe!

Age:  
Birthday:  
Family:  
Hometown:  
Favorites:  
Color-  
Movie-  
Book-  
TV Show-  
Band-  
Song-  
Food-  
Solo Artist-  
Animal-  
Cartoon-  
Candy-  
Superhero-  
What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?  
Current girlfriend:  
Ex-girlfriend:  
Nickname(s):  
Common phrases:  
Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


	6. Dana Vaughns

Here's one just for Dana!

Age:  
Birthday:  
Family:  
Hometown:  
Favorites:  
Color-  
Movie-  
Book-  
TV Show-  
Band-  
Song-  
Food-  
Solo Artist-  
Animal-  
Cartoon-  
Candy-  
Superhero-  
What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?  
Current girlfriend:  
Ex-girlfriend:  
Nickname(s):  
Common phrases:  
Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


	7. Will Behlendorf

And let's not forget Will!

Age:  
Birthday:  
Family:  
Hometown:  
Favorites:  
Color-  
Movie-  
Book-  
TV Show-  
Band-  
Song-  
Food-  
Solo Artist-  
Animal-  
Cartoon-  
Candy-  
Superhero-  
What fandoms is he a part of that you know about?  
Current girlfriend:  
Ex-girlfriend:  
Nickname(s):  
Common phrases:  
Any other important info that you believe would be necessary to make a good story:


End file.
